


A Cup of (𝘴𝘦𝘹𝘶𝘢𝘭 𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘪𝘳𝘦) Coffee

by C_Caffeine



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Café, Dry Sex, Face-Fucking, M/M, NCT 127 Ensemble-centric, Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Size Kink, Tags Are Hard, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24786817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_Caffeine/pseuds/C_Caffeine
Summary: He was a mess, for letting Johnny fuck him in this position, in this counter, he was enjoying it so much that his sense of morality didn’t matter. He loves getting fuck by Johnny Suh.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 2
Kudos: 104





	A Cup of (𝘴𝘦𝘹𝘶𝘢𝘭 𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘪𝘳𝘦) Coffee

Sex isn’t something Taeyong needs nor wants to know. He was a hardcore virgin and he knows he won’t get laid with such a mindset. He doesn’t hate getting excited about it but for him, it seems bothersome or exhausting to even do. Not until he meets Johnny fucking Suh, and all he ever thought about was getting fucked raw, and begging to cum.

Taeyong has been visiting Johnny’s cafe ever since it opened. It was very cozy and bright, almost everyone in the neighborhood flocked during its opening week. Every pastry Johnny made was sold out before noon, every coffee he served was vacuumed by patrons who eyed on him like he was a lollipop. Johnny is everyone’s favorite  
cafe owner and everyone wanted him.

Taeyong, on the initial day of opening, was forced to join his friend Jaehyun and Yuta. Squirming over the fact that he never liked coffee or pastries and yet here he was, waiting in line with his two goofs.

“Two iced americanos, one strawberry bread, and one custard croissant—“ Jaehyun’s order went by, and he was next. However, the staff changed before he could talk and he was staring at Johnny, asking him what he wanted, “hi, your order?” a soothing tone swept Taeyong out of his daydream, “Oh, just one yogurt frappe, I think—“ making Johnny look at him with confusion. He gave his card and tried to avoid eye contact, scampering away after he was done.

“Why are you shaking a lot?” Jaehyun asked, trying to flick away the crumbs falling from Yuta’s bread. 

The three nagged about what was the cause, completely unaware that their order was coming. Out of all the staff present, Johnny had to be the one giving them their orders. He gently placed the orders on the trio's table and Taeyong felt he was being stared down, and of course, he was correct. Johnny focuses his eyes on him as he settled the last drink, “I gave your frappe some extra yogurt, you seem to need it” giving off a sly smile and returning back to the counter.

Taeyong could remember that day so vividly, that even now, as he waits for the cafe to close, his blushing cheeks hasn’t stopped. “Hey baby, mind pulling down the blinders on the front windows?”

He did as he was told and eventually helped Johnny clean up the mess. Today has been a busy day; Johnny’s apron is stained with so different drinks, it would take a lot of hand washing to remove them. But Taeyong wasn’t mindful of that, instead, he was focus on the thick ass his boyfriend was showing. Without even thinking, he slaps his ass, surprising Johnny.

“Baby, what was that for?”

“Fuck me.”

Johnny turned his head towards the door, trying to eye if the blinders were shut, “here?”

Taeyong grabs Johnny’s ass, pinching it for his own pleasure — “why? Scared the neighbors might hear me yell your name out?” his voice seducing his boyfriend hard, making his dick twitch.

Johnny didn’t have to answer that, he grabbed Taeyong’s hair and pushed him down, hinting him to start sucking him off. Taeyong quickly pulled down his boyfriend’s pants, teasing him as he put his thumb on the garter of his underwear, pulling it down after a second of teasing and indulging the sight of his boyfriend’s hard dick.

He didn’t ogle for too long, he started to suck Johnny as deep as he can, spit dripping on his chin as he tried to go deeper than he can. Johnny wasn’t forgiving to Taeyong either, he started to thrust hard into his boyfriend’s mouth that Taeyong had to let out a cry, his throat wasn’t used to this but he was doing it well, “fuck Taeyong, you’re so horny.”

Taeyong started to strip his shirt and pants as he sucks Johnny. Teasing his boyfriend by playing with his soft pink nipples that only made Johnny more aggressive than he is. “You’re such a tease baby, I want to fuck you.”

“Fuck me then, I know you wanted to ever since you saw me.”

Taeyong was right. Johnny wanted to fuck this boy ever since he ordered that day. Johnny gives hints, seducing him, letting him see his apparent bulge from time to time. The “sexually-muted” Taeyong changed on that same day, he started getting horny whenever he sees Johnny, he jacked off whenever he goes to bed with Johnny in his mind, and now they’re here, at this moment, in this closed cafe with dim lights and cinnamon-scented air.

Johnny pinned Taeyong on the counter, turning him around so that his ass was in front of Johnny. He whimpered as Johnny started to lick his hole, one hand pushing his cheeks apart and the other, slowly jerking Taeyong’s dick.

“Fuck, Joh—“ was all Taeyong said as Johnny let his tongue go deeper into his hole. Taeyong could feel the tension building on his stomach, but he wanted to enjoy it, he wanted it to last longer—

“You’re so fucking tight.” Johnny whispered into his ear; he was already pressing his dick into Taeyong’s hole, making the younger whimper loudly, “it’s too big, it hurts” he cried, Johnny was going in dry and without any condoms, Taeyong could feel the burn erupting, but Johnny started playing with his nipples, he could only think about the pleasure. “Baby, I’ll fuck you raw, do you like that?”

Johnny was deep inside Taeyong, he could feel the warm thick veins pushing through his hole. “Yes fuck me, Johnny, make me cum—“

That was all Johnny needed to hear, he slowly fucks him till he was loose and sped up, making Taeyong moan, his eyes closed as the pleasure sucks him dry. Johnny was a beast, every thrust hit Taeyong’s prostrate that he could only whimper, his cock started to ooze pre-cum but he couldn’t do anything, he could only moan and beg Johnny to let him cum. Johnny stopped abruptly after a second, and Taeyong gasped as his hole is left empty, “face me”.

Johnny pushed Taeyong up the counter, spreading the younger’s thigh and enjoying the view as he pushed into Taeyong’s hole as Taeyong himself stared at Johnny. He was a mess, for letting Johnny fuck him in this position, in this counter, he was enjoying it so much that his sense of morality didn’t matter. He loves getting fuck by Johnny Suh.

Every thrust gets deeper, Taeyong’s swollen prostate made him curl his toes as he was finally reaching that moment. “Fuck Johnny cum inside me, I want you inside me.” Taeyong started to jerk himself, lewd sounds coming out of his mouth, his sweat dripping onto the counter, the sound of skin slapping against each other made Taeyong cum, finally, thick ropes of his made a mess on his belly as Johnny started to reach his own too “baby I’m cumming, fuck” letting out a loud moan while Taeyong kisses him on his neck, warm fluid filling Taeyong as the older rides out.

The two stayed still for a second, staring into the eyes of each other, “now I need to clean this mess again...” Johnny exclaimed.

“I’ll help you.” 

“Thanks, maybe we can go for round two after that,” followed by a sexy smile that only made Taeyong hornier and hungrier for more.

**Author's Note:**

> Fairly short — my brain is procrastinating, again
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/__bbjohnjaeyong)  
> [CC](https://curiouscat.qa/__bbjohnjaeyong)  
> 


End file.
